Her and the Undertaker
by DemonAngelsxox
Summary: Her name is Madeline Vans, she is 15 years old, bullied at school and abused by her so called mother. So what exactly happens when she goes back in time and meets the Undertaker? What happens when secrets are revealed and love is in the air? Conflict or Peace?
1. Chapter 1

Her and The Undertaker- An Undertaker Fan fiction

 **CHAPTER ONE- MADELINE**

 **Dear Diary,**

 **School was awful today, mind you, when was it not? They all like to pick on me. They all think I'm an easy target, but they won't have to worry about me any more, as tomorrow will be the night when I will disappear from everyone's life. Forever.**

 **I have decided to stay until the end of the week but after that I will be gone. I can't stand it any more. I can't stand them picking on me for every little thing I've done.**

 **I really can't take it any more, but I know that tomorrow, I won't have to take it.**

 **From Your Suicidal Friend,**

 **Madeline Vans**

This was me, Madeline Vans. I didn't really like life, no, I despised it, why did it have to grant everyone else with happiness and shower them in good fortune? But then leave me out? My life was awful, with the bullies. But I had the one thing what made me happy, Black Butler. I have posters of each character in my room, but my most prized one was the one I had of the grim reapers.

I loved the grim reapers, they were so sexy and bad ass parading around town with their death scythes in hand. But I loved the Undertaker, his sexy mysterious character caught my eye the first time I saw him.

Ever since that day I loved the Undertaker, what a shame that I would never get to meet the Legendary Grim Reaper.

This just made me cry more, my crush is a guy I fail to be with, my family hate me and I have no friends. Get how my life is so bad for me? My father was killed in a hit and run, making my mother become insane, my brother used to protect me from her abuse but he moved out straight away when he was 18 and refused to let me go with him, saying that the spare bedroom was for him and his girlfriend.

That happened when I was 12, I'm 15 now and I haven't seen my brother since, I don't know where he lives or anything, I slept the night before my brother left and when I woke up the next morning he was gone, with no note, no trace of anything.

I cried and watched Black Butler, but as I did, a pain went through me, my eyes drifted and then finally closed.

I opened my eyes when the pain stopped and saw everything was changed. I was in a grave yard, it didn't look as if I was still in the year of 2016, or in the countryside of England. It looked like I was in London in the 1800's. I tried to put my finger on why this place seems so familiar. I walked into the city and saw a guy. He looked around the same age as me, a much taller guy was with him. The taller guy had red eyes and jet black hair, he was dressed like a butler, then the smaller guy had blackish hair and one blue eye, the other was covered by an eye patch.

Then I gasped, my hand smacked over my mouth.

I recognised where I was and I knew who the two guys were.

I am in London in the year of 1889, the taller guy is called Sebastian Michaelis, he is the demon butler of Ciel Phantomhive, the boy standing next to him.

"Holy crap…" I whispered "I'm in Black Butler."

I walked around town, not knowing what to do. I had no money, and there was no place for me to stay, the sunset had settled across the sky, and I knew that if I didn't find somewhere soon then I'd be sleeping on the street tonight. I had my phone with me, luckily.

Surprisingly, 1889 London had pretty top notch phone service which rocked, I checked the time, the date had changed, it was 2nd May 1889, and the time was 7:25 pm.

I quickly slipped my phone back into my pocket, you never know who could be watching and they would see me as suspicious using what they would call 'un invented and overly advanced technology'. I walked around the streets, trying to think of something.

Then all of a sudden I crashed into someone, I looked up and saw The Undertaker, my crush, standing right there in front of my vision. I bit my lip to stop me from fan-girling and he helped me back up.

"I am so sorry." I apologized

"It's quite alright, not every day do I have beautiful ladies like you crash in to me, if anything it was an honour." He replied, smoothly. I blushed deeply, no-one had ever called me beautiful.

But something else, in that spilt second I regretted everything I had done, and everything I was going to do. I felt a swarm of guilt take over me, and I yanked my jacket sleeves down.

"Hehe." I giggled, smiling. I didn't know what else I could say or do. I may not have mentioned in the beginning but I have severe Social Anxiety, so it makes it a lot harder to talk to people, no matter who they are, so talking to the Undertaker, my crush, wasn't exactly going to be that easy for me.

Once I got up I dusted all the dirt off my jeans.

"H-hi." I spoke shyly

"Hello, you don't look like you are from around here, my name is the Undertaker."

"N-Nice to meet you, U-Undertaker. M-My name is M-Madeline V-Vans. But you can j-just call me M-Madeline." I spoke. He said nothing, I said nothing, and the clock sounded massively in my head. Tick, tock, tick, tock. "That's only if you want to though!" I rushed at the end, and then face palmed. Great going, Madeline, you truly have a massive chance with him now… Not.

"Hello Madeline." He replied, his voice speaking my name was just amazing, the way it rolled off his tongue, I liked it.

"Hi U-Undertaker." I responded, jokily.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked

"No, I don't. I only just arrived here in London when I realised I don't have anywhere to stay." I spoke shyly again. Luckily I didn't stutter this time.

"Do you want to stay with me? I'm a bit lonely and you seem like a nice person to be with." He offered

"I wouldn't be too much of a burden?" I asked in a hoping way. OMF this was fantastic! I was staying with my crush!

"Why would a pretty girl like you be a burden to me?" He replied, smirking. I blushed again, this guy, what does he do to me?

"Ok then." I accepted and he smiled a genuine smile before taking me to his place.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO- UNDERTAKER**

Madeline was shy, but sweet. She had never said where she came from and I had my suspicions, it didn't really look like she was from this actual time, maybe she was from the future?

To be honest, if she was I wouldn't care, Madeline is just too nice to be mad at, she's so sweet and so pretty. Her deep blue eyes and her glossy, long and wavy brown hair, I really was not kidding when I said she was beautiful. My un beating heart started pounding, she was so beautiful, she was perfect.

Was I in love with her? I think so, I'm not sure. I think I am. I love her, I love Madeline Vans.

I decided to check on her, I went to my bedroom where I left her in my coffin, but I left it open so she can actually breathe.

I opened the door and heard strange noises coming from the coffin, I looked down to see Madeline on this weird thing.

"What is that?" I asked, looking down at her.

"U-Undertaker, I-I'm so sorry for ignoring you, I really am! I'm sorry for lying, I'm from the future!" She started to cry, tears ran down her face, my chest started to hurt, in pain. I didn't want to her to cry.

I picked her up and sat down on the floor with her, rocking her beautiful, delicate and fragile body in my arms.

"Ssh." I spoke, putting my finger to her lips, she stopped crying and looked up at me. "It's okay."

"I-Is it? I-I a-am so s-sorry! I-I just d-didn't want y-you to judge m-me." She spoke seriously stuttering as tears once again welled up in her eyes.

"I would never judge you." I replied and hugged her, her arms desperately clinged to my body as if she was afraid of losing me.

"Why are you here? In this time?" I asked

"Because I was watching a show about you guys what I like called Black Butler, a pain started to go through me and it was so bad that I shut my eyes, when I opened them I was here." She explained, we are in a 'show'? What is a show? But, Madeline was in pain?

"Are you okay now?" I asked

"Yea." She replied

"Can we… go back to your time? I want to see you live a day in your life, just so I could know more about you?" I questioned, hopefully.

Her eyes shown fear before returning to normal, she looked away and sighed deeply.

"Fine, how do we get back?" She asked

"Well you go to place where you first were and lay down, and look up at the sky for 5 seconds without blinking."

We walked to the grave yard, this must be where she was. We laid down and held hands, she gripped mine tight and I gripped hers to. Her skin was so soft. We both stared up at the sky and then the pain came and then we shut our eyes.

When we opened our eyes we were in a room, the walls were black and a poster of Ciel, Sebastian, Madame Red, Grell, Ronald, William, Me and everyone else was on the wall. She really did like us.

"This is my bed room. As you can see I am fan of you guys very much." She giggled at the end.

"Yup haha." I laughed along with her.

She shown me all the electrical equipment and how it worked before we went back up into her bedroom. It was quite dark outside, showing it was either really late at night or really early in the morning.

She took out her phone.

"Oh my god it's 3 in the morning, I have school today!" She exclaimed quietly

"School? Only guys go to school?" I asked, confused

"Not in this day, girls go to school too now. Every single child under the age of 16 has to go to school, and they have to stay in some sort of education until they are 18 years old. It is the law here." She explained

"18! That's so much of your life gone! You only live until like 50!" I almost shouted, that is so bad! How dare they waste people's lives like that!

"No they don't. Nowadays the average age you die at is 85, and the oldest person living right now is actually 125."

"Things have truly changed."

"Yea, now we need to go to sleep."

I was woken up by Madeline at 6 am telling me to hide in the closet, I did so and watched the scene before me play out, her mother walked into her room as Madeline pretended to be asleep.

"Ugh, she's asleep, ungrateful little brat." Her mother muttered and walked over to her.

A loud slap echoed through out the room as Madeline gasped and held her cheek in pain, now wide awake.

"WAKE UP YOU SLUTTY LITTLE BITCH!" Her mother screamed and slammed the door, I burst out of the closet and rushed over to Madeline, seeing a bruise now form over her cheek.

"Your mother… abuses you?" I asked, shocked and surprised, why would anyone hurt such a beautiful, sweet girl like Madeline?

"Ever since dad got killed in a hit and run." She replied

"What's a hit and run?" I asked

"It's basically where someone comes along in a vehicle and hits someone either purposely or accidentally, and then instead of stopping and calling emergency services they just drive away." She explained.

"Oh.." I spoke, creating an awkward silence.

Madeline looked down at her feet, when a loud boom shook the small room.

"MADELINE YOU LAZY ASSHOLE GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST! NOW!" Madeline's mother boomed

Madeline sighed yet again.

"Yes mother, I'm coming." She spoke back and then went down the stairs.

Now being alone in the room, I had time to think things through. Her mother abuses her? She never told me this, I wonder what else she could be hiding…

I decided to dress into some modern day clothes, it felt really weird to not be dressed into my usual outfit but it wasn't the most uncomfortable, I can give the outfit that. Just after I buttoned up my shirt Madeline came back in the room, a bruise developing now on her eye.

"What do you think?" I asked

"You look hot." She replied, shyly and blushing profoundly. She made me turn away and got dressed for school, when I turned back around she was dressed in a certain type of outfit. She wore a school skirt, a polo shirt tucked into the skirt one button left undone and a blazer with a red badge on it. She had curled her hair and put it up into a high ponytail and put on light make up, she looked beautiful.

"What do you think?" She replied, a lot shyer than me, and grabbing the end of her school skirt nervously.

"You look absolutely stunning." I replied

She smiled even more and blushed even more, she hid her hair in her face and looked away from me and onto the ground trying to hide her blushing, but it did not work.

We went downstairs and got breakfast whilst her mother was already passed out on the couch from too much alcohol, even though it's only 7:30 in the morning. After getting breakfast we went out of the house and went to what modern day people call school. I was quite excited, I had never seen a school in the 21st century before! And all the other changes what have happened who knows what could be different here?

I really cannot wait to see this 'school' but I can't help but notice that Madeline seems very nervous, and scared about going. What is happening to her at school?

She lead me into the school where she pulled me over.

"If you see anything happen to me, you can't do anything about it. It will look suspicious, I'm sorry Undertaker."

Then she walked off, but what did she mean by that?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE- MADELINE**

I never wanted the Undertaker to be here, but I couldn't say no to my crush. I told him to not do anything if he sees anything happen to me. It would look too suspicious if he did, all people know of him is that he is an inspector coming to look round year 10's lessons. My lessons. Not my crush from the 1800's.

I just hope nothing goes wrong.

I walked to my locker room and got out all of my books. My note book, reading book, planner, glasses case, pencil case, art book, history diary and drama folder. I turned to walk to form but was then stopped by one of my bullies Tristan and his little group. He slammed my things out of my hand pinning me up to my locker with his hands.

He started doing something to my blazer and my hair.

"There." He sneered "That looks good for you." He joked and all his friends laughed before walking off. I tried to leave but then realised he has clamped my hair and blazer into the locker door so if I moved it would hurt.

"1...2...3..." I counted before yanking my head away at a fast speed, making a small chunk of my hair fall out. I slipped out of my blazer and grab my stuff walking to form room, I am furious, livid and afraid of being quiet.

After today I won't be here, I'll be with the Undertaker, so whatever I did today didn't count for no-one.

I slammed open the door to form, with a furious look on my face. It made everyone stare, including the Undertaker who looked concerned as he noticed me without my blazer and some of my hair missing, whilst the rest was messed up.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I screamed pointing at Tristan "You know, I'm afraid of being mute." I growled rushing towards Tristan and punching him in the face super hard.

I was prepared for a fight today.

I punched him over and over, watching as he struggled on the floor in pain.

"I'm not your little toy anymore!" I screamed.

His friends restrained me, and I fought, but struggled to get out of the grip they had.

Tristan stood up and rushed at me, punching me in the face and kicking me in the stomach. He attacked my face with cuts and scratches whilst I continued to try and punch him.

I was getting weaker and weaker, and he was winning. When his friends dropped me I fell straight to the ground and watched as he was slammed table legs onto my stomach, but finally it all stopped.

Undertaker… I looked at him beat up Tristan and all of his friends, then rush to me. But then everything faded into deep black.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR- UNDERTAKER**

I sat in form room, waiting for Madeline to come in, she was late. I was worried. Then a slam echoed through out the room, Madeline's hair was messed up, and a small chunk was ripped out, what happened?

Madeline looked furious and pointed to this guy with his mates.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed "You know, I'm afraid of being mute." She growled and rushed over to the guy before punching him super hard.

She continued to punch him and I was amazed at her skills until his friends restrained her and this time he took all the hits. He attacked her.

Anger boiled inside me, but Madeline said to not do anything. Is this what happens to her every single day?

It got too much for me to ignore when they started slamming table legs on to her stomach. I pounced up from my seat and forced the table away, grabbing out my death scythe and killing him.

I took Madeline and ran to the past, and into my shop. She would be better here.

I patched her up and waited for her to wake up.

I hope she is okay, she took a beating. But I'm astonished at what she never told, abused daily and bullied.

But I still love her. I always would…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE- MADELINE**

I woke up in the Undertaker's room, he had to witness that… He's is going to ask so many questions. As I reached the end of that thought Undertaker walked in.

"We need to talk." He spoke, bluntly. I almost started to have a silent panic attack. What if he kicks me out? I'll be on the streets…

"Yes." I replied nervously

"You have to leave. I can't keep someone like you in here." He spat grabbing me and shoving me out of the door.

I walked off and cried, I should have never have took him, I've lost my crush. But how could he do this to me? Why?

I walked down an alley and cried, before hearing a piece of music. It fascinated me. I was about to run when I saw a ring glowing on the floor. I picked it up and put it on my finger before running towards the music.

I ended up at a shop full of dolls, I walked in to see the doll maker.

"Hello, little girl." He spoke "What's wrong?"

I sat down in a chair and looked at him, tears welling up in my eyes as I explained what happened, leaving out the part that I am from the future.

"How unfortunate." He droned out creepily and walked over to me, sticking a needle into my shoulder, but before I could say anything, everything went black.

When I woke up I was tied in a chair with a gag in my mouth, there was a girl with blonde hair next to me, she was silent, and her face a deathly pale. I was worried, what was he going to do to me?

The doll maker entered and laughed wickedly at me before coming over with a syringe, in it had traces of gold and silver. I started to cry and he injected it in me. I felt my face harden, and my eyes become more dull. I was soon enough like that girl.

Then my thoughts started to become blank, and all I could think of is the one person who made me sad. Undertaker…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX- CIEL**

"Lizzy has gone missing?" I asked, worried.

"Yes, she was last seen in the heart of the city stuck in traffic." Sebastian replied

"Then that is where we are headed. Sebastian, prepare a carriage." I ordered and Sebastian went off. I hoped Lizzy was okay, as annoying as she was, I still loved her.

This was so annoying! Okay, so I now had Pluto with me, Sebastian made me take him with me, as Sebastian couldn't handle him with what he is doing, so here he is. I thought that dogs were good with scents so I pulled out the ribbon that was on the gift Lizzy was going to give me. He sniffed it and just scratched his neck.

"Ugh! You useless mongrel!" I shouted at him before I was dragged off somewhere.

I held him back once we were in an alley.

"Do you have to find a mate now?" I moaned in frustration.

"Oh, a man looking for a mate." I heard a familiar voice say dreamily, and looked up to see my aunt's killer.

'I hate him, and want him dead. But I need him now.' I thought as we ran through the doll maker's shop. Pluto had actually been useful and found a miniature doll of Lizzy so we knew she was here. I made a deal with him and said he could have a day with Sebastian and he was allowed to do whatever he wanted to.

I was now outside with Sebastian, and we raced to the castle where Lizzy is locked up in, when we got there we saw Grell with Pluto.

"Grell! Your still alive!" I said shocked and surprised. Then Pluto's collar started glowing before the door unlocked and we all ran in and up the tall spiral stairs.

'I hope she is okay.' I thought as we reached the top of the stairs. We walked in and looked around where I saw Lizzy, but another girl too.

She had long, wavy brown hair.

I rushed to her first.

"Wake up!" I shouted, repeating my words and starting to shake her.

Her eyes opened and I saw that they were a shade of deep blue, she looked really cute.

"Who are you?" I asked

"M-Madeline Vans. I've heard of you, Ciel." She spoke stuttering and pausing. She can't talk properly. But even still, her voice. It soothed me in a way, so angelic, so relaxing.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Undertaker, why did he leave me? Why did he chuck me out?" She asked sadly.

"You were with the Undertaker?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, when I arrived, I had nowhere. He took me in. But when he found out who I truly was. He threw me away."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Ciel, you can't tell anyone. I'm from the future."

"What year?"

"2016."

"We need to heal you." I spoke

"You don't mind?" She asked

"Madeline, I don't care. You will work for me as my maid when we get you out of here." I offered "Would you be okay with that?" I asked

"Of cou-ahhh!" She screamed. Drocell was standing on the beams, controlling her puppet strings. He lifted her up and had a knife appear in her hand.

"I'm so sorry Ciel!" She cried and threw the knife.

"What is happening to her?" I asked, outraged.

"What is happening? Why is moving without her control?" Drocell asked

I growled and Grell cut her puppet strings.

I instantly grabbed her, watching as her face turned pale to normal. She was okay. I gave her to Sebastian, who gave to her Grell who walked out after cutting Lizzy's puppet strings too.

Sebastian took care of Drocell and grabbed Lizzy before we left.

Once we got back to the manor I laid Madeline down on my bed. How beautiful she was, I just sat above her stroking her hair, her soft, silky hair felt nice in my fingers. I think I love her, already. I was outraged at the Undertaker for chucking out such a nice girl because of what time era she was from, I didn't care.

She stirred a little before waking up, she stretched her arms and let out a little yawn before opening those lovely blue eyes of hers.

"Ciel?" She asked, looking straight at me.

"Yes, Madeline?" I replied

"When should I get started with work?" She asked

"You don't have to work as a maid, just think of yourself as a friend who lives in the manor."

She smiled. "Okay."

"So what are we doing?" She asked

"Me and you are having tea in the garden, I would like to know more about you."

"Okay." She spoke and got out of bed before we walked down to the garden together.

"Sebastian, make us some tea, can we have…." I started to ask and then stopped, turning to Madeline "What type of tea would you like?" I asked her "Earl Grey, it's my favourite." She replied. "Some Earl Grey." I said to Sebastian.

When we sat down, I started the conversation.

"Earl Grey is my favourite too." I told her

"Thank god." She spoke, relieved "I was scared that you didn't like it."

"That's what I love about you Madeline." I blurted out, and I could see she blushed slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You always seem to put others before yourself." I replied

Sebastian arrived with our tea.

"So tell me more about yourself." I said


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN- MADELINE**

"Well my name is Madeline Vans I am 15 years old, I am from the year 2016 and life hates me." I spoke

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. I had peaked his curiosity.

"I've been bullied, my mother hates me, ever since Father was killed. My brother used to protect me from my mothers abuse but when he was 18 he left without a note of where he was, I haven't seen him since." I explained

"I am terribly sorry to hear that." He spoke with sympathy.

"It's okay." I replied

"So what about you?" I asked

"Well, I am head of the Funtom Company, I am 15 years old too, my parents died in a fire and I was an only child. I am forced to marry Lizzy, my fiancee because she is a noble like me. She was taken by Drocell, the doll maker and that is where I met you." He explained

"I am terribly sorry about your parents." I replied

We smiled at each other. Ciel was so cute, I loved his eye patch. Am I starting to like Ciel Phantomhive?

We walked around the garden, holding hands when I got tackled onto the floor. On top of me was the red headed reaper, Grell Sutcliff.

"Who are you?" He growled "Where is my Bassy?"

"Grell! Get off her!" Ciel yelled at Grell and he obliged, offering a hand up. I took it and looked at him.

He held his head down, looking at his feet.

"I am terribly sorry, but who are you?" He asked

"My name is Madeline Vans." I replied

"You're the one who the Undertaker's been living with!" He gasped

"How do you know about that?" I asked

"He misses you, has ordered all the reapers to go out and find you." He said

"Which also means I should take you to him…" He thought about it for a second. "No, I won't. I like you, you seem nice. I'll let you stay here."

"Thanks Grell!" I hugged him, thanking him. I then went back over to Ciel.

We went inside and I pulled out my phone.

"What's that?" Ciel asked

I explained to him what it was and shown how it works when I got a text. It was from Lila. She was a girl in my dance group, I didn't mention at the beginning? I was famous. Just unliked deeply at school.

Me and Ciel looked at it.

 **From Lila**

 **To Madeline**

 **Hey bbz! U do remember the dance today rite? Where the hell are ya? Get yo ass here right now Madz. Fans are confused.**

"Who is that?" Ciel asked

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention. I'm in a famous dance group. It was only at school where I was disliked. Damn! The dance is today." I replied

 **From Madeline**

 **To Lila**

 **Shit! I forgot! I'll be right there promise babes.**

"You wanna watch me dance?" I asked Ciel.

"Why not?" Ciel replied, with a smirk.

I smiled and dragged Ciel out of the manor before going to the place where I landed and followed the same steps as I did with the Undertaker.

When I opened them me and Ciel were in the mall where the dance was.

"Where are we?" Ciel asked, astonished

"In my time." I replied and went over to where we were performing. I saw them all there. I told Ciel to wait at the front row and he did.

"Where were you?" Luna asked

"I am so sorry, I forgot." I replied

"We forgive you babes." Luna responded with a smile.

The judge stood in front of us.

"PEOPLE OF LOS ANGELES MALL! WELCOME THE TWO RIVAL GROUPS AS WE HAVE THE DANCE OFF. THE RIVAL GANGS ARE THE UNITED." The light shined on us "AND THE MIX." The lights shined on the other group.

"First up we have Welcome To The Club. The two people competing are…" He spoke "Madeline and Ella."

Me and Ella walked face to face as the music came on, we both danced, the thing what got me dancing more though was a certain guy with an eye patch and a contract with a demon.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT- CIEL**

"First up we have Welcome To The Club. The two people competing are… Madeline and Ella." The guy announced and I saw Madeline and this other girl walk face to face into the centre.

The music came on and I watched as Madeline and the girl danced.

Madeline did have some moves, she aced the song. At the end she caught my eyes and sent a flirty wink and a kiss before going back to her group. I blushed slightly and waited for the score to come in about how she did.

"The judges have their scores." The host announced "Madeline has a full score of 10, Ella has a score of 8, meaning that Madeline has won this round."

I smiled as I watched Madeline with her group, smiles and celebration.

"Next we have Madeline again, because she won, and Pixie."

Madeline walked up again and so did another girl, she must be Pixie.

"The song played will be Womanizer."

Another piece of music played and Madeline danced yet again, modern dancing was weird but she was perfect.

"Madeline has a full score of 10, again, and Pixie has a score of 9. The United win yet again!" The host shouted into the microphone, and the fans cheered.

"Now we have a group dance, this has a full score of 50. The group dance contains 2 songs in which the group have decided and choreographed by themselves. This could mean The Mix can still beat The United. The Mix's group dance is up first and the songs they have chosen are Get Out Alive and Pain."

The songs played and I watched them. I could see Madeline snickering in the back with her group, I could hear what she is saying.

"How foolish, them songs aren't proper dance songs, what have the right beat. How they created dance choreography for this I have no idea. Although I have to admit they are pulling it off."

The group agreed with her and I carried on watching the rival group do their dance. It was good, but what a shame there was no rhythm to the music. After the dance was finished the main judge spoke up.

"It was a very good dance, but the music did not go with it and for that we score you with 25 points."

"Now we have The United, the songs they have picked are True Friends and Drown." The host introduced as Madeline's group and they started to dance, only this one went a little wrong. One of the rival group members went over and tripped one of Madeline's group, but Madeline recovered it. Swiftly went over and did a part with the other girl which made it look like it was the dance.

When they ended, everyone clapped.

"This dance was one of supreme quality, the swiftness and the flow of everything, and Madeline, being there and recovering one of your group members, this dance shone great teamwork and perfection. The songs with the dance were perfect and for that, we, without doubt, score you a full 50 points."

Madeline and her group celebrated as they announced the winner. Her group received the trophy and picked up Madeline, she laughed and smiled. I just stared at her in happiness. Such beautiful laughter on her perfect features, I want nothing more than to make her Mrs Phantomhive.

When they let her down she immediately ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm proud of you, you did so well." I spoke with a smile and she smiled back before hugging me again.

"Who is this?" We heard a girl ask


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE- MADELINE**

"This is my friend, Ciel. Ciel, this is my friend, Luna."

We talked for a while but I could tell Luna was snickering at Ciel, because he doesn't have the manors of a modern person.

"Um Luna, me and Ciel have to go now. It was nice talking to you." I shot her a mini glare before me and Ciel left. We teleported back to the past and ran to the manor.

We went inside his study and I sat on his lap.

"I love you, Madeline." He spoke

"I love you too Ciel." I replied and we kissed passionately. It started out slow, but then got rougher and rougher until he pulled me onto the floor and climbed on top of me, pulling my hands to my head and pinned them there.

"I want nothing more than you to be Mrs Madeline Phantomhive." He mumbled, kissing me again.

"I want nothing more than to be Mrs Madeline Phantomhive." I replied, kissing him back.

He started to kiss my neck, searching for my sweet spot, when he found it, I gasped.

"Ciel…" I whispered in pleasure.

I suddenly remembered he had a fiancee.

"Ciel." I spoke, pushing him off gently "What about Lizzy?"

"I can't break her heart, I have to marry her. But then I love you, I have to have you with me." He replied in a lazy tone.

"No, Ciel. I can't be with you whilst your with her. I'm sorry."

I then got up and ran out of the room crying. How could he? He said he didn't really love her, did he not love me either? Did he just use me? He is putting a girl he doesn't love over my love for him, is that just an excuse to get me away?

I ran out of the manor and down the street before sitting on a bench and crying. Why did this all have to happen? Why am I so heartbroken? Why couldn't Ciel just break off the engagement with Lizzy? He said he couldn't break her heart, but I had to be with him, is he treating me like a toy?

Most definitely.

I feel so depressed, how could he do this? How could he think of me as such a whore? As a low life slut who is desperate for someone to love her?

Why would he do this to me?

"We meet again, my little doll." A voice said, I look up to see Drocell the doll maker.

I cowered back, but then he grabbed me and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN- UNDERTAKER**

Why did I say what I said? Why did I hurt her feelings in such a way that she ran away from me? I miss her so much, I miss her smile, her laugh, her voice, everything about her. I can't believe I said what I said, I didn't mean too. I don't know what came over me.

None of the reapers had spotted her, but then I had an idea. Her cinematic record! If I could find her book I could read it, and see where she is. I walked out of my shop and went to the reaper library.

Once I got there I searched through all the books, I figured out it was risky doing this, she was from the future, her book might not have been there. But as I went round the corner, I saw a golden book with white writing, it was hers.

I grabbed it, and saw about her life. I was curious, I wanted to read about her.

 _Born on 16_ _th_ _August 1879, Madeline Christina Michealis weighed 6.5 lb. Born at 00:00. Madeline was teleported to the year of 2002 , 3 days after she was born where she was adopted by Shelly and Mike Vans. Madeline lost her adopted father at the age of 5, in a hit and run, they never found the murderers and the case was forgotten. Started to get abused at the age of 6, after she walked in the front door later than her adopted mother said for her to be back. She started late at school, as she first went at the age of 6. Her true birth parents are Sebastian Michealis and Christina Lockhart (deceased). She was bullied at school and at the age of 13 she managed to teleport back to the year of 1889 where she met the Undertaker._

 _She fell in love with him but thought he never loved her back so she never said anything. Undertaker wanted to go back to her year and see her life, so they did, but he found out about the abuse and the bullying and told her she couldn't live with him anymore. Madeline went into great despair and started crying, then was kidnapped by Drocell. This is when Ciel Phantomhive found her and took her in, she explained what the Undertaker did and took him back so he could watch one of her dance group performances._

 _When they came back, Madeline and Ciel kissed and confessed their love for one another, then Madeline remembered Lizzy and Ciel broke Madeline's heart because he said he would not break the engagement but he expects Madeline to be his girlfriend still. Madeline left crying, thinking that he made her out to be some sort of whore. Whilst she was crying, Drocell came up to her and kidnapped her again, taking her to his castle and strapping her with belts to a bed, and is waiting for her to wake up…_

Madeline is Sebastian's daughter? I have to tell him, we have to save her together.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- UNDERTAKER**

I arrived at the Phantomhive Manor and knocked on the door, Sebastian answered it.

"Hello Undertaker, I don't remember you coming to see the young master being on his schedule." Sebastian spoke

"No, it's not the earl I have to talk to, it's you… And it's urgent."

He let me in and he set the table in the garden up and I sat down next to him.

"What is it you need to speak with me about?" Sebastian asked

"Do you remember ever having a daughter?" I asked, Sebastian looked at me shocked.

"How do you know?"

"She is here in this time, and we were friends, but she shown me a day in her life and I didn't know what came over me and I kicked her out. But I love her, I don't know why I did it. She was taken in by the young earl. I'm guessing you didn't know she was here. But the earl broke her heart and she was kidnapped by Drocell Keinz. We have to save her." I explained, Sebastian looked angry.

"The young master, broke my daughters heart?" He growled, his eyes flashing pink in rage.

"Yes… But she was kidnapped. Madeline was kidnapped."

Sadness shown in his eyes.

"We have to help her. Where would she be?"

"I would imagine Drocell has put her in his usual hiding place."

"Then lets go."

Sebastian went to Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard.

"You must behave and tend to the young master, I have something to do. That is an order."

"Yes sir!" They chanted

Me and Sebastian took off. Me jumping roof to roof whilst Sebastian used his demon speed.

When we finally got there we burst through the doors and ran through the shop before I dragged him to the castle.

We got in and raced up the stairs where we could hear screams. Madeline.

Sebastian's eyes flashed pink before he broke down the door. I saw Madeline chained to the wall and Drocell heading over with a jar of powdered poison. He cut her and opened the door but before he could do anything else Sebastian tackled him to the floor and punched him over and over again.

"Undertaker?" Madeline croaked

"Madeline." I rushed over to her unchaining her and slipping her t shirt back on before Sebastian appeared, a dead Drocell on the floor behind him.

"Madeline, I know this may not seem correct, but I am your father." Sebastian told her.

"What?" She asked, shocked, and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Let me show you." I spoke, taking her to the reaper library.

Once we were there I took her to her book and shown her. She gasped and ran over to Sebastian, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, tears ran down both their faces. I was surprised, I had never seen Sebastian cry.

"So, my mum, isn't my actual mother. It's a woman called Christina Lockhart?" She cried

"Yes, darling." Sebastian replied "When you were born me and Christina, your mum, loved you, so much. But one day hunters came to our house. They were after you since your mother was human and I was demon. Meaning you are half demon. They wanted you and would kill anyone. After they killed your mother, I opened a portal and sent you into the future. But I regret it so much and I am so glad you are back." He explained

She sobbed, as she continued to hug Sebastian.

"Undertaker, I believe I have something I need to do something." I told him

"What?" I asked puzzled

"I have to go to my 'mother' and say a few things to her." She replied, I knew exactly what she was planning.

Madeline took me and Sebastian to the grave yard and I explained to Sebastian why were here and he done what we said. I opened my eyes and we were outside Madeline's front door.

"Where are we?" Sebastian asked, amazed

"This is my time, dad." She replied and knocked on the door.

She looked to her side and growled.

"I know you're there." She muttered to no-one and kicked the door down.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE- SEBASTIAN**

I watched as my daughter tore the door down and stormed in.

I walked in after her. She told me to wait outside the kitchen, she walked past me and I watched Madeline stand tapping her foot. An older woman turned round.

"Hey 'mother'" Madeline growled

"Don't talk to me like that, see as if someone's forgotten their manors." She walked over to Madeline and punched her, Madeline fell and clutched her cheek.

My eyes flashed pink and I went to walk in but Undertaker held me.

"You're not my mum, I've learned the truth." She growled and walked up to her 'mother', punching her back.

"All those years of abuse, all those bruises, burns, cuts you gave me, and you and me weren't even related."

The woman punched her, slapped her and kicked her. MY daughter.

"You deserved it, was always such an ugly baby, always so whiny." Her adopted mother sneered

"You're just looking in the mirror." Madeline spat back before kicking the older woman.

Her mother pushed her up to a wall and choked her, Madeline was struggling.

"Who's so disobedient now?" Her mother spat. She pushed harder. I broke out of Undertaker's grip and we both rushed in. I tackled the woman off my daughter and punched her repeatedly.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled, transforming into my demon form, a greenish blue aura surrounded me, I was angry, I was FURIOUS.

I continued to punch her until she was dead and Undertaker stabbed her with his death scythe. I then picked up my unconscious daughter and we ran back to the grave yard where we teleported back to my time.

I ran back to the Phantomhive manor with Undertaker and I burst in through the door. Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny all came up to me.

"Who's that?" They asked

"Bard, Finny, Mey Rin. This is my daughter Madeline Michealis."

Finny and Mey Rin's jaw dropped and Bard's cigar fell out of his mouth.

Then the young master came in.

"Madeline!" He gasped and rushed over to her, holding her hand. Undertaker glared daggers at him.

"I'm sorry young master but you cannot see her, after you broke her heart, and caused her to get kidnapped." I spoke politely but glaring.

"And who are you to boss me?" He asked

"But what kind of a father would I be if I did not protect my daughter?"

"Daughter?" Ciel asked shocked

"Her mother was killed protecting her. I tried to protect them and failed. I had to get Madeline out and so I teleported her to the human world." I explained

Ciel looked shocked as did the others, and I took her up to a guest room and put her in bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much Madeline Michealis, I will always protect you, I will never fail you again. I will never send you away again. It'll always be me and you. I wish your mother could see you right now. You look just like her." I continued to say, a tear rolling down my face as I thought of my dear Christina. "I will see you later. I love you so much." I kissed her forehead one last time and walked out of the room, shutting the door gently and wiping my tears.

I still missed Christina, but at least I got my Madeline back.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- MADELINE

My eyes opened and I was welcome by blinding light, I immediately scrunched them shut again and opened them gently and slowly, so I could get used to the daylight surrounding me. The first person I was met by was a certain young noble who broke my heart in the matter of a day. Ciel Phantomhive.

"Madeline you're awake! Now, please we need to talk." Ciel spoke

"No." I replied, bluntly, with an emotionless face. He was a person who broke my heart, I will not talk with him. I know what he'll say… 'Madeline I'm sorry she means nothing to me. You do, you mean everything. I'll break off the engagement. I love you, Madeline.'

I'm not the one to fall for his sob story, I mean if he loved me, then why wouldn't he say it in the first place? If it wasn't for his lousy reply, none of this would've ever happened and I would be safe, but then I wouldn't know that Sebastian is my father.

Maybe the saying is true… 'Every downside comes with an upside.' But still, I don't regret my answer.

"Madeline, please…" Ciel begged and then went on to the exact words I thought he'd say. I can really predict this earl can't I?

"No, Ciel. I'm not listening to it, if you loved me so much then why wouldn't you just say it in the first place? You do realise it's your fault I was kidnapped right?" I replied, still with no emotion. I've put on a complete poker face, I can't have him reading my thoughts, my emotions. Find out how much anger and sadness I hold towards him.

"My fault? Madeline you're kidnapping was your own doing." Ciel was shocked at my choice of words but those in particular made me snap and I yanked away the covers to see I was in a dress, a nice sapphire blue dress what came to the knee with blue pumps. I then stormed out of the room in rage. My fists were clenched so tightly you could see my knuckles going white, my teeth were harshly gritted together.

"Madeline wait!" Ciel shouted after me, chasing me. I only walked faster.

"MY FAULT! My kidnapping was my fault! If you hadn't opened your mouth I would've been safe! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU I RAN OUT OF THE MANOR!" I yelled back, storming down the stairs.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ciel's voice grew louder

"Well what did you mean it like Ciel?" I shout and wait, he says nothing.

"That's exactly what I thought." I reply and run out into the garden, my eyes well up with tears. How could he say such a thing? He seemed so nice in the beginning…

Maybe all people change…

I continue to cry and I run right to the back of the garden where I just sit there and sob, until I was met with a face who had just angered me, a face I didn't want to see.

"Madeline! Please we need to talk!" Ciel begged me to stay, but I wouldn't.

"I don't want to talk to you Ciel." I replied, wiping away my tears. Ciel grabbed my wrist hard, and it hurt, I swear he was going to leave a bruise.

"MADELINE PLEASE JUST HEAR ME OUT!" Ciel shouted

"NO CIEL! WHAT PART OF 'I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU' DO YOU NOT GET? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I screamed back at him. Then two people appeared, Sebastian and The Undertaker.

And they didn't look too happy. In fact…

They looked furious.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- UNDERTAKER

"MY FAULT! My kidnapping was my fault! If you hadn't opened your mouth I would've been safe! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU I RAN OUT OF THE MANOR!" I heard Madeline's screaming, and my eyes shot awake. Who's talking to her? Who's harming my angel?

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ciel's voice followed shortly after. So it's the emotionless young earl who is breaking her, not on my watch.

I grabbed my scythe and ran out of the room. I saw that Madeline had ran into the garden and that Ciel had followed after so I went out to look for Sebastian, he was her father after all. I had to have him with me when we get Ciel away from Madeline.

I ran around the manor before I spotted Finny.

"Finny!" I called, he stopped walking and turned around

"Yes Mr. Undertaker?" He asked

"Have you seen Sebastian anywhere? It's Madeline." I replied

"I saw him in the kitchen with Bard earlier, I'm not sure if he's still there now though."

"Thankyou Finny!" I called back and rushed off, sprinting towards the kitchen. I slammed open the door and saw Sebastian there with Bard.

"Sebastian!" I yelled

"What Undertaker?" He asked

"It's Madeline. Ciel won't stop hurting her!" I told him and we ran out together. I told him where I saw them go and we ran towards there.

"MADELINE PLEASE JUST HEAR ME OUT!" We heard Ciel scream.

We both growled, running a bit faster towards where we heard him.

"NO CIEL! WHAT PART OF 'I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU' DO YOU NOT GET? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" We heard Madeline scream back at him.

We growled again before running full speed and found them there. Madeline was crying and Ciel was gripping her wrist, I could see purple surrounding where he's holding.

"Get away from her, Ciel!" I growled

"I would advise you step away from my daughter, young master." Sebastian growled and Ciel stood away, I could see a massive purple bruise forming on her wrist, I gasped and pulled her into my chest, stroking her hair as she cried. I whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"It's okay, I'm here now."

"I've got you, he won't go near you whilst I'm here."

She relaxed into my arms.

"Undertaker... Why can't he just leave me alone?" She croaked

"I don't know Madeline." I replied, kissing her hair and her forehead, a slight smile appeared on her face.

"I love you Undertaker, and only you." She spoke

"I love you too Madeline, I'm sorry I kicked you out. But I was just so shocked." I replied

"It's fine." She replied and stood on her tip toes, pecking my lips. I smiled down at her.

I went over to Ciel and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't you EVER go near her again or this," I pulled out my death scythe "Will be piercing straight through your cold heart!" I shouted and pushed him away, going over to Madeline and picking her up bridal style before taking her inside and placing her on her bed.

She turned around to look at me.

"It's been a long day, and the day's not even finished." She spoke with her sweet voice

"I know," I replied "Let's just go to sleep for now."

We kissed again, I loved the feeling of her soft lips on mine, of her hands around my neck, her soft skin I hold when my arms go around her waist. She's perfect.

We then parted for air.

"Goodnight Undertaker." Madeline spoke, yawning

"Goodnight Madeline." I replied and pulled her into me, creating a spooning position. I held her waist protectively and I heard her breathing relax and turn shallow.

"I love you, Madeline Michealis, and no-one will ever take you away from me. You're mine." I whispered before I too fell asleep and dreamed of Madeline.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- MADELINE

 _*Dream*  
"No! Stop!" I scream as they continue to burn my beloved notebook. That was the book my cousin gave me just before he went away and now they were burning it. My precious notebook filled with the diary entries of my now dead cousin. The tears ran down my face as they had me restrained and there was nothing I could do but watch as the book burned away into ashes.  
Then I saw the Undertaker. Dressed in his usual black robe, his long silver hair coming down to his sides. The fringe covering the neon green eyes I fell in love with.  
"UNDERTAKER! UNDERTAKER HELP ME!" I begged for him to kill them, I begged for him to help me.  
But as he swept his fringe to one side, I noticed his eyes... his eyes, they had changed. Any sign of the neon green in them had disappeared.  
The only thing left is blood red. It covers them. He pulled out his infamous death scythe and walked over to me slowly, letting the steps delay, making my heart pound, what was he doing?  
"Madeline... Madeline..." He spoke evilly  
"Undertaker, please help me." I whimpered  
"Do it, kill her." The bully said  
"You seriously didn't think I'd help you, right?" Undertaker asked and then laughed hysterically at the thought he had put into his mind.  
"Don't do this Undertaker! I love you!" I screamed, tears still ran down my face as I thought, no, I knew what Undertaker was about to do.  
"And I hate you." He growled and plunged his death scythe into my stomach. I gasped, not only at the pain. But at what he said...  
He hates me...  
*End of Dream*_

I shot awake, looking around me, I was in my bedroom and the Undertaker was beside me. I sighed in relief and got up to walk downstairs. Once I was down I got myself a drink of water to calm my nerves. I was tense from that nightmare.  
Was it saying something? Or is it just my mind playing tricks?

Once I drunk the water I proceeded to walk back up the stairs when a force pushed me back. I fell down, every time my head hit the hard stairs it throbbed. When I got to the bottom though. A blinding white surrounded my vision and I had to shut my eyes.

-Timeskip (2 hours)-

I opened my eyes as I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. I looked down to see I was in a white dress what came down to my knees, I was in white flats and my hair was curled with two plaits clipped back. I got up and walked around, I was in a wall, and there were weirdly dressed soldiers and weird looking houses here.

Where was I?


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN- ?**

I smirked to myself as I watched the chaotic scene play right in front of me. It was like being in the front row in the theatre. The scene was tragic to them, but to me, each tear what rolled down some of their faces brought rushes of happiness to my ice cold heart. I recognised everyone, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis, the legendary grim reaper who people call the Undertaker, but I know his real name is Adrian Crevan.

I watched as Finny, Mey-Rin and Bardroy came in, panting and looking like they had ran thousands of miles.  
"We've looked everywhere, we can't find her, young master." Mey-Rin spoke, breathing heavily.  
Finny and Bardroy nodded in agreement, as they too breathed heavily.

I had to keep myself from laughing. How could they not notice me behind the Earl Phantomhive? I was within arm distance of him, and not even Adrian or Sebastian knew I was there. Shows how pathetic they all are, doesn't it? Thinking that they'll find her, when they can't even see me behind Ciel. I almost laugh at what they want to do.

They won't find her, she's mine now.


End file.
